Cooling systems may be designed to handle peak constant thermal loads without regard to whether loads may be transient or without regard to the physical size of components in the thermal management system. The components of such cooling systems may be oversized or inefficiently controlled and yet still meet design goals. Present approaches to thermal management may suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages. There is a need for inventive systems, methods, components, and apparatuses described herein.